


Triangles after summer

by SebaGrellisLove



Series: Triangles after summer [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When weirdmaggadon ended, things changed. Happily we all ended up alive and not as weird dead peaces in Bills throne.People and things in whole Gravity falls changed and I don´t know how to put it in words.<br/>Well … let´s see. Mabel and I will stay in Gravity falls for a time. is one more problem.<br/>When we defeaded Bill we couldn´t kill or destroy him or just send him back into his nightmare realm. He had a material form and when we fought him … he suddenly turned into something totally different.<br/>The little triangle turned into a human.<br/>And since the journals are burned I decided to write my own.<br/>This is the story of how our summer continued and how a triangle human made it all even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TianaEspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/gifts).



> have fun reading ^^

When weirdmaggadon ended, things changed. Happily we all ended up alive and not as weird dead peaces in Bills throne.People and things in whole Gravity falls changed and I don´t know how to put it in words.  
Well … let´s see. Mabel and I will stay in Gravity falls for a time. We decided to stay here for some time and our parents agreed. They said we have to come back to California one day but as long as we visit the school here and don´t get into too much dangerous situations everything will be fine.  
Stan is totally O.K. with this. He sais it is better when we are here to take care of our little yellow problem. But he also said we have to do some work in the shack. Also I have to help Ford because now, that we stay in Gravity Falls, I can be his assistent.  
But … after the things that splinted me and Mabel half apart, I shouldn´t hang around with old Fordsy too long.  
This year we gonna spend our time mostly in the Junior High of Gravity Falls. Right next to the High school so I am near of Wendy and the boys.  
Yes … this are the circumstances right now. But there is one more problem.  
When we defeaded Bill we couldn´t kill or destroy him or just send him back into his nightmare realm. He had a material form and when we fought him … he suddenly turned into something totally different.  
The little triangle turned into a human. Fortunately the goverment didn´t showed up and so we had to care about him. You see? The guy who mocked us all summer, who seperated me and Mabel, who nearly killed the whole town and turned Ford into gold … this person is living with us now and it is our task to train him not to be bad and to act like a human.  
And since the journals are burned I decided to write my own.  
This is the story of how our summer continued and how a triangle human made it all even harder.


	2. Dipper and Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caaaaaan uuu feeeeel theee looooove tooooniiiight?

´Yo! Dip-Dop! Have you seen Bill lately?´, I heard Mabel shout from the living room. I came up from the basement because Ford and I had to study what weirdmaggadon has brought us lately. I came into the living room where Mabel and Stan watched some TV show.  
I sat myself next to them and looked around in the room. ´Nah, I was buisy repairing all the stuff that Bill junked up lately.´  
Stan looked down at me, taking a sipp of pitt cola. ´You work too hard kiddo. But better you watch where the boy went. Y´know I don´t want weird triangle humans walk around in the shack and scare possible customers.´  
I sighed qietly and stood up from the carpet. Mabel walked with me out of the living room into the kitchen. Mabel wore a yellow sweater with a smiling sun on it.   
´Do you think he ran away again?´, Mabel asked slightly worried. Those things happened very often in the last time. Bill wasn´t very satisfied to be trapped with us but that was not just his feeling. I shrugged and looked out of the window. Even some weeks after the world almost drowned in madness it looked a little bit messed up. The forest around the shack was full of broken and uprooted trees. From here we could see the city. The water storage still had a big hole inside and most of the houses and stores were ruined and whacked.   
But next to this horrible memories there was the sun shining bright and the nature glowing in a lot of different green shades. And in the light of the sun there stood a blonde haired boy.   
´Well there he is. I take care of it.´   
´Have fun Dip-Dop´, Mabel said and was distracted by Stan calling her to a new episode Ducktektiv. After the last episode I lost my interest in it. After all the twin brother twist was a little bit too much. I had to hear all those twin brother theories over a year from Soos.   
I left the shack and walked as near as I could. I didn´t want to come too near to the demon.   
´Hey Bill´ I greeted him and tried a smile even if he couldn´t see it. He didn´t looked at me but at the sun. Like it was something he never saw before.   
´What´cha stairing at, demon?´ I took a deap breath and put a hand on his shoulder. He winced but didn´t turned his view away from the sun.  
´The sun´, Bill answered with a low and quiet voice. ´That´s it, right? Never knew how beautiful it was in reality. There is not much sun where I came from.´  
I nodded. ´Sorry to interrupt you but … you wanted to ran away again, don´t you?´  
Bill lowered his view and looked at me. ´I don´t like it here pinetree. I need my weirdness and my pals and not this old wrecked house with all the people that try not to kill me. You may say you can accept me around you but I know that isn´t true.´  
´Bill´, I tried.  
´Don´t say it is not that way´,Bill answered upset. ´I am a dream demon pinetree and you can trust me, since I am in this form I tried to visit your mindscape once or twice. I saw your nightmares of how I destroy everyone you loved. Shooting star, Sixer and this red haired girl you seem to be totally obsessed with.´  
For a moment I didn´t knew what to say. Of course I had those nightmares. I hardly survived weirdmaggadon and it didn´t let off of me this fast.   
´I hate to say it but you are right´ I said and Bills face turned truely sad. He shook the had and tear apart from me.   
´But that doesn´t mean we don´t want you to stay here. You made big mistakes, but thats what we all did. Think of Giddeon. He was one of the meanest persons I knew. And know he changed his mind and gives his best to be the person Mabel would like. And even Ford has changed. You can too.´  
Bill wanted to leave me where I stood and enter the forest. ´Trapped in this town … how pathetic. And y´all still hang around with me.´  
I walked to him and took his hand because that was what Mabel did when I was upset. I smiled at him, even if he looked like he didn´t understood it. His own human body was so much different then those he visited and controlled but never truely owned. Something inside me tickled by seeing the demon so sad and with emotional issues.   
´I will give my best to get through this mess with you. We´re may not be friends but at least we can get along, can´t we?´   
I heard Mabel stepping behind us and giggling. I looked back at her. She had a big smile on her face and it seemed like her eyes were sparkling like in some old fashioned animes.   
´Hug it out you two!´, she giggled and pointed at the two of us.  
´H-hug?´, Bill aksed unsure and looked at me. For a moment it seemed to me like he thought it would be a weird idea to hug each other. But I knew that Mabel wouldn´t let us go before we did how she ordered.   
So I took every courage I had and hugged the triangle boy. It needed a moment to get hugged back, but it felt good. And really quiet I could here Bill sob and whisper ´Thanks pinetree´ into my ear.   
And then he added ´Um … I mean Dipper.´


	3. Chapter 3

I´ve never been to the Junior high of Gravity falls and to be serious … it made me feel a little bit weird to have my first day around. Mabel fortunately had Grenda and candy around but I had no male friend to hang around. And with thirteen years it felt also weird to just hang around with girls.   
There were some cool boys in my classes but I never found the courage to greet them. So my first day looked totally unspectaculare. I hang around with Mabel, Grenda and Candy all the time and gave my best to be a good student.   
My math teacher praised me for my talent to calculate things that other boys in my age couldn´t. I guess Ford would have been very proud of me.   
Mabel did very well in art and music class.   
´Whoa Dipper. Isn´t that a great school? We´re gonna be the most populare twins in gravity falls.´  
´You mean next to the two dorks who run the shack?´, I joked and poked Mabel in the side.  
´Yeah. They are awesome too.´ She silenced for a moment and then pointed at a person. First I couldn´t say who she was pointing at, but then I saw it.

A blonde haired girl in a very expensive looking dress. She wore a beautiful pink jacket over her top. Pacifica Northwest talked with her two friends.   
´Yo Pacifica!´, Mabel shouted and waved at Pacifica until the girl looked in our direction. When she saw us she immediately splinted apart from her friends and ran over to us.   
She smiled brighter than I expected her to. ´Dipper! Mabel! What a surprise. Didn´t knew you visit this school! I thought you went back to ...´  
´Yeah´, I unterrupted her because her exitement were too much. ´We decided to stay for a while. But … I thought you would visit some expensive private school?´  
Pacifica turned less excited. ´Normaly I would. But the apocalypse left his wounds and … my mother is really concerned.´  
´What do you mean?´  
´He. Well when my deads face wholes changed their tasks my mom really got wrecked up. I had to get along myself and now that everything seems to be normal again … I just want to be with some people. I guess it is time to make more friends. Seems like it has more oppertunites than I thought.´  
Mabel smiled brighter. ´That´s great! You can visit us at the shack whenever you want to. At all … you can come right after school. Right girls? … and Dipper?´  
I shrugged and took Mabel aside of the others. In a whisper tone I spoke to her. ´Do you really think this is a good idea? Bill is hanging around at home and you know what he did to her father.´  
Now it was Mabel who shrugged with her shoulders. She smiled at me like no excuse would change her mind.   
´You said it yourself – people can change and with a lot of luck Bill will also change.´  
´And?´, I heard Pacifica asking. I turned to her. She had one hand at her wheist looking critical.  
In that moment the door of the office of the principal. I didn´t expect Ford being here but he stood right infront of us. Next to the principal and … Bill?  
´The boy won´t make any problems´, Ford swore. That was totally a lie when he spoke about Bill. What did the demon boy around here? Did Ford think a creature with the knowledge of thousand dynasties would feel joy in a school like this?  
´Huh´, Pacifica made quietly and looked at the blond haired boy. Bill wasn´t shy, he smiled bright and confident. The sad boy from infront of the shack was gone and replaced by what he actually was. A demon in a human body who loved weird things and weirder situations.  
´Well then, boy, I will leave now´, Ford explained to Bill like a father person. He never spoke this way with me. He turned his face to our little group of preteens and recognised me first.   
´Ah Dipper! Great! You have to guide him through the school, yes? He is really new around here.´  
´So am I´, I remembered him. But it didn´t seem to interest him. He smiled at Bill and I wondered if someone else could see the angry fire that burned in his eyes.   
Of course. He was still angry that Bill was alive and around. He had lost more than me to the triangle demon.  
´Yes …´, Bill chuckled and looked at me. For a very short moment the normal pupils turned into those, we all knew from the triangle dipper. But when he blinked they turned ´normal´ again.   
´Bye, Sixer´, he said with a sharp smile. Ford looked at him angrily and Bill bit his lip. ´Heh. I … I mean … Grunkle?´  
He looked at me then because he just heard us saying this word. Maybe he thought he pronounced it wrong. But at the end he was quiet right.   
Ford just nodded and left us with Bill alone.   
Pacifica looked at the boy who was a little bit bigger than her. He looked at her with a little sparkle in his eyes and grinned.   
´Who is that?´, Pacifica asked again and looked directly at me.   
What should I say? Another studend, some family relationship? I was to afraid to something wrong, that I didn´t answer way to long.  
Fortunately Bill answered. ´My name is William. I am the cousin from those douchebags.´  
Pacifica looked at me again and then just nodded. Well … it seemed like she was easy to convince. But maybe she just wasn´t saying something. I couldn´t tell.   
´So, Pine … um … Dipper. Where are we going first?´  
I looked to Mabel nervously but she just shrugged with her shoulders, her eyes were saying ´Dunno, brobro.´  
I grabbed Bill at his arms and took him away from the others. We walked through the floors until we were wide away from Mabel and the girls.  
´What is Ford just thinking?´, I asked my self and let off of Bill. ´That is just wrong! And dangerous.´  
Bill just stood next to me, watching my panic attack taking over. I felt the heat in my whole body. The anger. The questions that turned around in my mind.   
´Pinetree. If you want me to got, you just have to say it. At all I am a demon and I don´t have to go to school.´  
´That´s not the problem´, I answered and came to a standstill. ´I just think that you will mess this up. Not because you are a demon but because of your kinky lifestyle.´  
Bill nodded. ´I understand.´  
´And why do you call yourself William? Who´s idea was that?´  
´My own. It would be a little bit obvious if I would call my self Bill Cipher in public. Than everyone would know.´  
I stood still and looked at him. He wore the yellow sweater that Mabel made him. There was a little triangle on it, but not with an eye. Instead there was a little heart. Well .. if that wasn´t obvious enough.   
I sighed very loud. ´Can you swear me that you don´t mess this up for me?´  
´You mean that what you have with this girl? Should I tell her that I am sorry for what I did with her snotty-nosed father?´  
´NO! That is totally that thing that you shouldn´t do! You are William, ok? A normal human without the need to destroy other lives!´  
´Chill down, Pinetree. We´ll see how this will turn out.´  
And with this words we ended this conversation and went to our next class. I don´t know how Ford managed to get all our classes together but I know that he did this on porpose. I just shook my head whenever Bill tried to be like exact the student everyone would like. He had this attitude that was offensive and cool at the same time.  
And during the day he turned to be a famous kid and I just stayed the friendless dork I was in California.   
But the funny thing was, Bill never let off of me. He stayed at my side even when he had the chance to sit with the really cool kids. Seriously – Brandon and Brittany invited him to sit at their table in the cafeteria but he refused and said he want to stay with me and ´the real cool kids´.  
I don´t know if this will stay forever but hopefully he will stay this way. Cool but friendly. Our very personal demon.   
But even if school isn´t that problematic – I can´t wait for the weekend anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a shorty

After school we have a lot things to do, now that summer is over. Soos still is the handy man here and at the weekend and some other days Wendy showed up. But we had a bigger part here now.   
We had to help in the shack. Mabel run the souvenir shop and I help Stan with the rest of this tourost trap. And even Bill has a job that Stan gave him. I think it is the best job you can give a demon who is bored of the human world.  
With the little bit of magic he made some weird things pop up and so the Mystery Shack was now a even bigger mysterie. I am very happy that Stan didn´t came up with the idea of present Bills actual form to the world. I don´t think that the people of Gravity falls would have liked this exhibition.  
And when our work ended this day, Pacifica Grenda and Candy showed up at the shack. I know … at the beginning of this summer I was really annoyed by the girls. Gosh … Pacifica was even an enemy to me. Grenda and Candy are still annoying but hey – Mabel is happy when they are around.   
And when they should get too girly I will stay with Bill. It´s not the best opportunitie but … well.   
´O.K. Who is ready for a funny round of spin the bottle?´, Mabel squeezed and in that moment all the girls looked at me and Bill. Pacifica looked especially at me.   
I shook my head. ´No No No. You can´t be serious Mabel! I won´t do this!´  
´Chill down Dipper´, Bill said and looked with a calm glance to me. ´It is just a kiss and don´t you had your first kiss this sommer?´  
´Nooooo´, I denied.   
But Mabel shook her head and laughed. ´You don´t remember how you kissed Mermando right at his mouth? Oh Dipper! That was so romantic!´  
I growled and than looked at the pitt cola bottle that was in the middle of our group. Something in me wanted to turn this bottle but something was really afraid of how this could end up.  
Unmotivated I shrugged and Mabel squeezed. ´Yass!! I begin!´  
She began to spin the bottle. My heart pounded really hard. What if the bottle pointed at me? If I had to kiss my own sister? That would be disgusting and very wrong.   
The bottle began to slow down and fortunately didn´t end up looking at me. It pointed to Pacifica. She smiled at Mabel, than at me.   
´Uh … Mabel? You´re really sure we should to this? Because I don´t think my parents will be satisfied with this.´  
Mabel didn´t hear. She crawled over to Pacifica and giggled: ´They don´t have to know it, right?´  
I saw how Pacifica blushed when Mabel gave her a quick kiss. It wasn´t even a second but it was enough for Pacifica to be speechless.  
Bill leaned over and whispered to me: ´Your sister seems to be a very good sister.´  
I got furious and hit Bill at his shoulder. ´Don´t even think about it´, I ordered him and he just shrugged with his shoulders.   
´Your turn Pacifica!´  
Pacifica nodded and turned the bottle.   
Something inside of me wished it will point at me this time. That would be okay. Better than if I had to kiss Mabel. Or Grenda. Ugh.   
I noticed that Bill moved a little bit and saw how he pointed with his finger at the bottle. A little blue flame popped up and no one seemed to see it. He shot at the bottle and suddendly it stopped when his magic began to work.   
And it pointed in my direction. Bill smiled at me and winked with one eye. Now it made more sense as if he had just one eye. And the scary thing was that the one open eye was glowing mildly yellow and the pupil was long and thin like cat eyes.   
´Well … Dipper´, Pacifica said and came over to me. She sat infront of me. ´Seems like I have to thank you for some things, huh?´  
´Uh … yeah … Um … Mouth … words … don´t work.´  
Pacifica giggled gentle and she leaned over to me. Her lips were really near of mine and her eyes glowed. Hopefully that wasn´t a part of Bills magic.   
´Don´t worry, Dipper. You don´t have to speak.´  
And then it happened. I got a kiss from Pacifica Northwest. Wowie.   
It last longer than Mabels kiss and I guess it is because we both enjoyed it. Even it was just lips on lips and no gross sucking on each other like in those ´romantic´teen shows Mabel watched normally.   
But the worst thing was, that Bill let it come this far. Without him Pacifica would maybe kiss Grenda or even him. Gross!  
We broke our lips apart and looked at eachother for a while. Suddenly the other girls cheered loudly. I could feel Stan hit the broom against the ceiling and the girls silenced again.  
´Wowie!´, Bill laughed and clapped in his hands. ´That was impressive!´  
I looked deep into Pacificas eyes. ´Yeah´, I agreed and smiled at her. And she smiled back at me. ´Yeah. That was impressive.´  
That was how this evening ended. I kissed a girl and Bill helped me with this. Maybe he isn´t that bad as how I excpected him. Maybe people really change.  
Maybe this summer will continue different as how I thought.


	5. It is love

´I don´t like Pacifica´, Bill said to me when the party was over and Mabel made herself ready for sleep. He looked at me like he was very serious and he was indeed. It was kind of scary seeing him in this way.   
´Well that is not my problem, isn´t it?´, I asked back and made my bed. Bill shrugged and sat himself infront of the window that was shaped like his first body.   
´Pinetree. To be serious. I did this just because I wanted to see you smile for once. You never really smile when I am arround. But now you did.´  
´Sure!´, I laughed, ´I kissed a girl. You know how many boys would pay to kiss Pacifica and I just … did it!´  
´She did it. You just sit there unable to say a word.´ I gave no answer to that.  
Bill stood up again and put his hands on my shoulders. ´Serious Pinetree. I don´t want that you and barbie are getting together this fall or something.´  
´Why not? It would be great!´   
Bill closed his eyes maybe because he wanted to controle the yellow gleem in them. ´You don´t love her, Pinetree. I know that. You should not be together with a girl that is just a friend. That is not what you want to feel.´  
I didn´t knew how to answer. Bill was way to serious and whatever he said … he was not that wrong. ´Bill?´  
´I mean … you spent some time with her in the summer but mostly she was your enemy. She hurt your sister. Well … I prisoned Mabel in a bubble but I didn´t hurt anyone.´ I looked at him suspiciously and he continued very fast, ´well at least I didn´t hurt your sister that much, right?´   
´Bill what is your point?´, I asked.   
Bill opened his eyes again and I could see them in their normal form. His voice sounded weird, darker and deeper than usually. ´Dipper. Don´t you understand? It is me you should have kissed in this game!´  
I knew that he was right. But I knew that everything around that was more than wrong. His eyes made me fall for him. Made me week.   
´Please Pinetree´, Bill said quietly, ´show me the love I never got in my nightmare realm.´  
And that was the point when I couldn´t resist. I stepped nearer, put my hands on his shoulders. He was a little bit higher than me so I had to stand on tiptoes. I kissed his lips. Looked into those eyes that seemed to control me even if I was all myself. ´P-Pinetree´, Bill whispered. This was more than I ever could have asked for. That must be love!  
´Shut up, Bill´, I mumbled in his lipes. They were so soft, so sweet. I couldn´t get enough. I didn´t knew where this passion came from but I simply couldn´t resist.   
´I love you Bill´, I whispered and yes … it felt so right. Like I said just lies through my life and this was the first thing that was … true.   
´I love you too Pinetree´, he said and put his arms around my waist, put me nearer to his body. ´You should have offered me this feeling earlier and I wouldn´t have started that whole weirdmaggadon thingy.´  
I looked at him like I heard the biggest lie in my whole life. ´Or I would´ve kept you as my little sex bunny. I don´t know. Now … can I have one more kiss?´  
I don´t want to imagine me as Bills little sex bunny. It sounds more than weird. But even now I couldn´t say no to that triangle in human form. To that perfectness right infront of me. Kisses. Thousands of them. Warm and soft.   
´I love you.´


End file.
